In an existing fuel supply system for an internal combustion engine such as a gasoline engine or a diesel engine, there is known an in-cylinder injection fuel supply system, which includes a high-pressure pump that raises pressure of a low-pressure fuel drawn up from a fuel tank and an accumulator that accumulates the high-pressure fuel pressure-fed from the high-pressure pump, and directly injects the high-pressure fuel in the accumulator from an injector into a cylinder of the internal combustion engine. A known high-pressure pump includes a plunger that reciprocates in the cylinder, a pressurizing chamber into which fuel is introduced from a low-pressure side, and an electromagnetically driven control valve that adjusts a return amount of the fuel introduced into the pressurizing chamber. In an example of the high-pressure pump, the plunger reciprocates in the cylinder in accordance with rotation of a crankshaft, which is an output shaft of the internal combustion engine, to vary the capacity of the pressurizing chamber. The control valve is, for example, a normally open solenoid valve, in which a valving element is held at a valve-opening position by a spring during non-energization of a coil, thereby the fuel is allowed to enter from a low-pressure side passage into the pressurizing chamber. On the other hand, the valving element moves to a valve-closed position by the electromagnetic force of the coil during energization of the coil to shut off introduction of the fuel into the pressurizing chamber. In a capacity reduction stroke of the pressurizing chamber, while the valving element of the control valve is located at the valve-opening position, excess fuel is returned from the pressurizing chamber to the low-pressure side along with the movement of the plunger. Subsequently, the coil is energized so that the valving element is controlled at the valve-closed position, and thus the fuel in the pressurizing chamber is pressurized by the plunger and discharged to a high-pressure side. Thus, discharge amount control of the high-pressure pump is performed. In operation of the control valve, when the valving element collides with a stopper that is a movement limiting member, a collision noise may occur, leading to uncomfortable feeling of a vehicle passenger. An existing control device for a high-pressure pump, which can reduce such collision noise, includes a control device described in Patent Document 1. The control device described in Patent Document 1 detects operation of a valving element based on a change in drive current of the control valve when a drive signal is output to the control valve, and determines operation of the high-pressure pump based on the detection result. The control device controls the energization control amount of the control valve based on the determination result, and thus reduces the operating noise of the high-pressure pump.